


The Pill

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry's typically insane reaction to meeting Finn Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pill

“Daddy, I need to go on the pill.”

Her father looks up from his cup of coffee and at her. “Why? Are you having sex?”

“Not yet, but I met the man of my dreams today.”

“Are you dating?”

“Daddy, we _sang_ together. It’s obvious he’s my soul mate.”

“But, Rayray, does he like you?”

“Of course!”

“Has he told you though?

“Well, he’s dating the head cheerleader-”

“The one who’s always throwing slushies at you?”

“-but I’m sure he’ll quickly realize we’re meant to be together. Just like in a Walk To Remember.”

“Sweetie, you don’t have cancer.”

“So?”

He sighs in defeat. “So, tomorrow we’ll go to the doctor’s and get you on the pill.”


End file.
